Plastic Park Benches and Kids - Zutara OneShot
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: Katara, mother of three, finds herself next to a handsome stranger, Zuko, father of one. This is from a prompt: sitting on the same park bench AU! Could also be for nanny/single parent AU! Non smut, modern au, no powers au, single parent au, park bench au, Zutara! Someone hold me, toddler!Tenzin is my new life source!


Katara sat down on the only bench with an open spot, the baby bag tipping over and spilling contents. A blanket spread over her legs and her purse hitting the ground beside it. She let out a large sigh of relief as she listened to her children run off towards the playground.

Katara closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the bench in, taking in a few short moments to herself. The sun taking no mercy on her and burned at her already tanned skin.

"Long day?"

Katara jumped and pressed a hand to her chest as she looked over to a man on the same bench. Katara tried to steady her breathing as she took in the sight of him. He had one hand extended out as if to apologize for startling her. His golden eyes smiled with an uncapturable youth. The dark shagging hair scraped against the collar of his grey dress shirt. Katara could tell he was tall with the long legs that were crossed in front of him. The book that laid open on his lap seemingly very small. As Katara's eyes wandered back up to his face she noticed a red tie that had come undone and matched the scar over his left eye.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." There was a small smirk as he leaned over and began collecting the items from the diaper bag.

"Oh. No." Katara began to feel flustered and instead of actually helping with the mess, she made a larger one as she reached out to help with the diaper bag, her purse now spilling its contents. "Shit."

The man chuckled deep in his chest. "Not only long but I guess it was also hard."

"I am so sorry. Thank you for helping." Katara began just shoving the items back into her purse. Once she was satisfied the mess wouldn't spill again, Katara placed the bags between her and the stranger with the blanket over top. "And to answer your question, yes. Very long and exhausting. The babysitter decided that she had a cold today."

"Does she get sick often?" The man questioned before looking out to the children on the playground.

"Ha." Katara gave out a humorless laugh. "If she is not sick, her mode of transportation is broken." She watched as Bumi tugged on Kya's braid. Katara shook her head at the two. Tenzin made quick steps to where his sister cried out but a girl slid down the slide and was next to Kya in seconds. The girl glared up to Bumi and poked him in the chest.

"All three yours?" The man waved to the now scrambling group. Bumi stuck out his tongue and ran off, the two girls running after him and a small Tenzin yelling for the others to slow down.

Katara sighed and nodded. "Bumi, the oldest, Kya, the girl and Tenzin," Tenzin turned and began running towards the bench with a pout. "The youngest." Katara reached out for the five year old as he approached. "Tenz, what's wrong?"

"They are…" Tenzin bent over on his knees to catch his breath. "Tooooo fast." Tenzin's bottom lip popped out into a pout again.

"Then how about you play by yourself in the sandbox? I brought your favorite dumpster truck." Tenzin's eyes lit up at his mother's words. He nodded his head over dramatically and stuck out his hands.

Katara patted the buzzcut child and reached over digging through the haphazardly-thrown-back-together bag. She clicked her tongue as she dug deep for the toy. A throat cleared beside her as the man reached over and pulled the yellow truck from her purse. He handed to the boy and Tenzin ran off with a 'thank you.' in the air. "Thank you." Katara breathed out.

The two adults turned back to the children still running from one side of the playground to the other. They sat in silence for quite some time. Katara mentally going through the list of thing she needed to get done as soon as she got back to the house. She gave a sigh and slowly began wishing again that she could be that young again. An uncontainable amount of energy is exactly what she needed right now. "To be young again…"

The man beside her gave a short laugh. "You say that like you are 101."

Katara laughed, "After three kids, one starts to feel that way." A smile stayed on her face as she looked over to the man. He didn't look too much older than her.

"I'm afraid I will never know." The man smiled, but Katara could see the sadness behind it. "Mai, my ex-wife, she has three more now, I believe."

Katara's eyebrows rose, "Oh." Katara looked down at her lap. She wasn't sure how to take that information. "So she is your only…"

The smile on the man's face brightened, as he looked out to the kids. "Izumi. She's my pride and joy."

Katara nodded and watched as Bumi weaved through the swings, his arm was raised high in the air. The two girls followed behind quickly with their arms up as well. "She is beautiful child."

"It's her mother…" The deep voice changed and he picked up the book again from his lap.

"No." Katara shook her head. "I mean, her beauty is amazing. But I was talking about her personality. Kya doesn't connect well with others." Katara turned to where the man now slowly stood. Something in her gut saddened at him leaving. Then again, she wasn't surprised. The man obviously didn't talk much.

"Izumi!" The man called out and the girl turned her head quickly to look at her name being called. "We need to head out."

There was a trio of 'ah man's and matching pouts. The girls hugged and the three walked to the bench. Tenzin realizing that they would probably soon be leaving jumped up and grabbed his truck. He raced to Izumi and wrapped his arms around her center. The dark haired girl smiled and ruffled the non existent hair.

"Thanks for playing." Bumi called out to Izumi, his fist shot out.

Izumi was quick to connect her fist to Bumi's, "We'll play again soon. Won't we dad?" Izumi's eyes turned up to the man. Bumi, Kya and Tenzin all joining in on her, "Pleaseeeee."

The man laughed and shook his head, slowly he sank down so he was eye level with the children. "If we ever make it here at the same time…" Golden eyes turned towards Katara, then four other sets.

Katara looked at the children. "I…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Well- I…" Katara looked through her bag for her calendar. She was pretty sure she had a free Saturday next week. She just needed… _Damn where is that calendar._ "I'll have to look at the schedule. But I'm sure if I can't make it, Aunt Toph can bring you… Uh, next Saturday?"

Katara looked to the man now. A dark eyebrow was risen behind the shag of his hair. "I think next Saturday is a great time." The man smiled down to Izumi and bopped her nose. He stood and held out his hand to Katara.

The woman stood and shook the hand extended to her. There was a small eruption of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. The two stood there, hands still clasped together, when Katara felt a tug on her sleeve. Katara blinked down her youngest child. "How many more days until next Saturday?"

Katara and the man both laughed, their hands losing connection. "Seven."

"Kya's seven." Tenzin tilted his head.

Katara ran a hand over Tenzin's head. "Yes, she is. Now say good-bye to Izumi. We need to be getting home, as well."

"Bye, Zumi." Tenzin waved and hid behind Katara, the two older siblings following their brother's example.

Katara grabbed the two bags and shrugged the blanket over her shoulder. "Thank you again, for helping." Katara raised the bags.

"It was nothing." The man scratched the back of his neck, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "We hope to see you next Saturday."

"Right." Katara nodded, "We should be there."

"Good." The man slowly backed away nodding, Izumi already standing beside a sleek black sedan. Katara could hear a groan come from the small girl. The dark haired man finally turned and unlocked the car, climbing inside.

Katara let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She looked down to her kids. The two boys stared after the sedan leaving the parking lot, but her daughter was staring right at her. A smirk wide and her eyes were twinkling. "What?" Katara asked with a laugh.

"Mommy has a boooyyyyfriend." Kya drawled out.

Katara now threw her head back and laughed. She shook her head slowly at the idea her daughter had brought up. "Oh Spirits! No."

"Mhmm… I saw it!" Kya pointed at Katara.

"You saw it?" Katara turned, taking Tenzin's hand and began walking towards their car.

"Me too!" Tenzin tugged on Katara's fingers. The three children ran towards the small van.

Katara slowly made her way and helped Tenzin into his car seat. "And what exactly is it that you saw?"

"It was a smile." Tenzin smiled brightly up to his mother.

"I smile all of the time." Katara buckled the strap over Tenzin's chest. "Kya, buckle up."

Kya rolled her eyes, "But this smile was different."

"Was it?" Katara closed the door and quickly made her way to her driver's seat. She looked over to Bumi making sure he was buckled in.

Bumi's arms were crossed over his chest, but he did have on his seat belt. "Yes, you haven't smiled like that since dad…" Bumi's voice got quieter. He unfolded his arms and looked down at his hands.

Katara leaned over and took Bumi's chin in her fingers, she gently turned it towards her. "Nobody will ever, Bumi, _ever_ replace your father."

Bumi's blue eyes slightly watered, but a smile grew on his face. "I know."

Katara leaned a little farther and kissed Bumi's forehead. "Now how about ice cream?"

"Yay"s echoed through the van, as Katara started it up.

The following Saturday had Katara even more flustered than the last. If her kids were right, _which they usually were_ , Katara hadn't felt this way in three years.

Katara looked at her reflection and ruffled her long curled hair, she pulled it back into a high ponytail. She wore one over her many navy blue workout tops and a pair of long leggings. The sides having a mixed colors of light blue and white.

Her reflection leaned far into the mirror as she did, taking the small tube of mascara with her. Katara applied it with a shaky hand.

"Mom!" Kya busted into the bathroom. "Hurry up!"

"Yeah!" Tenzin came trailing in behind Kya. "Or Zumi will leave before we get there." There was a small pout set to his lips. "Then we'll have to wait another seven days… and that just takes forever!" Tenzin threw his hands up in the air with a great sigh.

Bumi leaned against the door frame, looking much older than his 10 years. "You look fine, mom. He stared at you long enough last week without all of that stuff."

Katara looked to her oldest boy as she did the other eye. "Yeah?"

"Yes! You look fine!" Kya drummed her hands on the sink. "Can we go now?"

Katara looked at her reflection one last time before nodding. "Fine. Let's go. Tenzin, grab your bag." Tenzin ran off, a trail of wind in his wake. The boy took after his father so much.

When they arrived, Izumi and her father were already there. 'See told ya.' Came from a squirming Tenzin. The two looked over their shoulders from the bench.

Bumi and Kya were out of their seats and slamming the doors first. Katara made quick work to get Tenzin out of his car seat. He called out to the girl as he hopped out of the car. She turned and smiled at the buzzcut kid. Izumi wrapped her arms around the youngest one. She leaned down and talked into Tenzin's ear. Tenzin's smile widened and he nodded. The four children ran off together.

Katara slowly approached the bench. She sat down the bag next the man and sat on the other side of the bag. Not making a mess this time. "Hi."

"You made it." The man smiled and slung his arm over the back of the bench.

"I said I would try." Katara crossed her legs and looked out to where the kids were drawing something in the sand. Bumi making the most marks with Izumi and Kya shaking their heads in disagreement. Tenzin just kept his head tilted and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you think they are planning?"

Katara could only shrug at the man's question. "With my children, I will never have a clear answer." She gave a soft laugh and turned to look at the man beside her.

Today he was dressed in a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Katara couldn't help the little butterflies that fluttered deep in her stomach. The man dressed himself well and this week he looked much more relaxed.

"Same. Izumi seems to always be up to something." He looked over to her, gold catching her midnight blue eyes. Katara turned away quickly and looked to the kids. She could feel his gaze drop down her. Katara absentmindedly tucked back a strand of hair. "So, since our children seem to want to make this a normal thing… When is the best time for you?"

"You too? Tenzin marked each day out on a calendar. You should have seen his face last night." Katara laughed at the memory.

"Izumi really liked playing with Bumi and Kya." The man leaned forward and flicked something off her shoulder. "Sorry. Bug."

Katara felt a warmth flood her neck and cheeks. _Okay, Katara, chill. It was just a brush. You practically held hands last week._ "I-It's okay. Thanks."

"As I was saying… Izumi's mother gets her every third weekend." The man gestured. "So you know, next weekend. But I get her back on Mondays. So we could do a date later on Monday after school for the children."

"I work until late on Mondays." Katara wrung her fingers together. "I could get their Aunt…"

"No." The man shot out his hand to stop her sentence. "No, I mean. We can do it another time. I'm sure the children will understand."

Katara looked over to them now. They were erasing whatever they had all drawn. Bumi was now leading Kya and Izumi towards the playground and Tenzin coming towards the bench. "The big kids wanted to play pirates now. Can I have my truck?"

"Of course." Katara placed the truck in the youngest one's hands.

"Thank you." Tenzin turned to the man sitting beside her. "Are you Izumi's dad?"

The man nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"Cool. I don't know my dad." Tenzin shrugged and a small pout came to his lip. "He died."

"Oh." The man looked shocked and looked over to Katara. The smile that had been on her face now slipped. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Mommy says he loved us. Especially me." Tenzin gave a big smile. "And I believe everything mommy says."

"Smart man." The red scar crinkled in a wink.

"I'm a boy." Tenzin scrunched his face up.

"That you are." The man agreed.

"My name is Tenzin." He stuck out his hand, realized there was a truck in it and switched hands.

The man laughed but took the younger's hand in a firm grip. "I'm Zuko."

Zuko. _That fit him._

Katara watched the exchange with a smile, her youngest having such an open heart. After learning Zuko's name Tenzin seemed to have had enough conversation and ran to the sandbox.

"Is Zuko a family name?" Katara asked once a small amount of silence had passed between them.

"Uh, I guess so. My great-great grandfather or something like that, he was a great magician that loved to play with fire." Zuko explained. "And you? Is…"

Katara mentally face palmed herself. They had never given each other's names. "Katara. And no. Not that I know of."

There was a small bit of silence as they looked out at the kids. "So you live close by?"

That's where it started. They talked openly, about schooling and families, about where their children went to school, where each other went to work. They talked for hours, only pausing briefly, when Tenzin came to ask for a juice pack. Then the three sat there as Tenzin told story after story.

Katara was amazed at the patience of Zuko. She had slightly taken him in as one who would light everything on fire and ask questions later. Or quick to go off. And based on the stories he had told, he probably use to have a short fuse.

There was a beep from Katara's purse. She frowned as she dug through her bag. Katara knew that tone. It was the hospital needing her to work an extra shift. She knew it before she pulled up the message with 'ASAP' written in the subject line.

"Something wrong?" Zuko asked leaning over slightly.

"Work." Katara sighed and stood, she shouted for Bumi and Kya. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

"No," Zuko stood too, "I understand." He helped Tenzin off the bench and through away the empty juice pack.

The three kids quickly joined their parents. "Already?!"

"I'm afraid so. They need me at work." Katara patted Kya's head. "Say your goodbyes." Katara watched as the three older children all wrapped arms around each other. Tenzin was quick to hug tightly at Izumi's side.

Katara was almost to her car when Zuko called out to her. She turned and ordered Kya to help buckle in Tenzin. "Yes?"

"I know," Zuko took a deep breath in, "I know that we only just met. And I know you have your children. But…" Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck. "I was wondering if next Saturday, is too soon to ask you out?"

Katara blinked as three loud 'Yes's come from behind her. Katara blushed and laughed slightly. "I…"

Bumi leaned his seat back. "She'll be there."

"Bumi…" Katara turned and looked at her oldest son.

"You'll always love Dad, remember?" Bumi smiled to his mother. Katara paused and looked between her children.

"Always." Katara took a deep breath before turning back to Zuko. She let it out shakenly. "I guess I'll be there?"

"Great. I'll pick you up." Zuko held out a piece of paper with numbers on it. "Text me your address?"

* * *

 **Eight months later**

"Zuko, what are we doing here?" Katara laughed as Zuko pulled her along through the park. "It's freezing!" Katara tried to pull her coat closer to her face, as Zuko let go of her hand. They stopped in front of a bench. Katara's eyebrow rose in question. "Zuko?"

Zuko couldn't contain his smile, as he bowed onto one knee. "Katara."

"Zuko. What are you doing?" Katara felt a massive flutter in her stomach.

Golden eyes flashed with mysteriousness. She had seen that look before but on a different face, that was often tagged along by three other children. "Katara, Eight months ago, we sat on that bench." Zuko nodded his head to the bench next to him. "Never have I _ever_ liked sitting on hard plastic. Until I met you, that first day when you had hair everywhere and not one but both of your bags spilt everywhere. I instantly fell in love. Then there was our first kiss during our second date on that bench. And I thought to myself, how does one immediately fall in love with a lady, with three adorable children, sitting on the most uncomfortable forms of chair, workout?" Bumi, Izumi, Kya and Tenzin all stepped in behind Zuko. Katara's breath caught and she held a hand up to her chest. The love from each of them showing through their eyes. "And to be honest, I'm still figuring it out. But I'd like to figure that out with you." He then looked behind him to the kids. "With _all_ of us." The kids unrolled pieces of paper. 'Will you marry me?' Was written on individual sheets. Except the 'Me?", Tenzin was holding, was upside down. Katara felt a sob come from her throat. "So, Katara, Will you marry me?"

Katara felt large hot tears fall over her cheeks as Zuko clicked open a box with a small golden ring inside of it. Katara couldn't contain her feelings. She hadn't felt this free and this in love since… Four years ago. Katara bit her lip and watched as Tenzin's face grew into a question.

"You made mommy cry! I don't want you to marry her now!" Tenzin tripped slightly on his own feet as he ran towards his mother. "Mommy, don't cry! He doesn't have to be our new daddy! We are okay with it just being us…"

Katara laughed and she knelt down pulling Tenzin in close. "Oh, baby. These are happy tears."

"Happy?" Tenzin pushed back. He whipped his mitten covered hands over Katara's cheeks. "You cry when you are happy?"

"Sometimes, yes." Katara nodded. She looked over to Zuko. He looked worried, he even dropped his hand that had the ring it, down to his side. Katara decided to put him out of his misery with a smile, "Yes."

Zuko blinked in that moment. "Yes?"

Katara nodded and Tenzin stepped out of the way as Zuko closed in the small distance. He placed the ring on her finger with shaky hands. He leaned in and kissed Katara. One small coo came from Tenzin but three large groan and gags are what separated Zuko and Katara.


End file.
